


The Beauty Of A Swan

by Caitlyn03



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn03/pseuds/Caitlyn03
Summary: Elisabeth Swan was walking home one night when she discovers a group of giant robots after they crash land on Earth, she helps them become acquainted with Earth, with the help of Agent Fowler. What happens when the leader of the Autobots falls in love with Elisabeth? What will Elisabeth do? Find out





	1. The Autobot Base

Elisabeth walked down the dark corridor of the Autobot base towards the main room making sure to be very quiet so that she doesn't wake up any of the Autobots from there sleep or _'Recharge' _as Ratchet would tell her. Elisabeth walked into the main room only to see Optimus sitting on one of the metal slabs that Agent Fowler had managed to provide for them "Are you alright Optimus" Elisabeth said startling the mech. Elisa what are you doing awake at this time" Optimus asked concern laced in his tone while Elisabeth smiled. "I should ask you the same thing Optimus," Elisabeth said making Optimus chuckle "I could not fall into recharge, are you having the same issue," Optimus said looking at Elisabeth. 

Elisabeth shrugged and walked up the stairs onto the platform where she could be at eye level with Optimus "Yes" Elisabeth replied looking at Optimus who stood up and walked up to Elisabeth. "Would you like to sleep with me in my quarters?" Optimus asked, "If it helps you sleep then yes," Elisabeth said making Optimus frown slightly. "Are you not going to rest," Optimus asked "Of course I am, after you go into recharge then I'll go into recharge," Elisabeth said making Optimus nod. Optimus carried Elisabeth to his quarter then laid down on the metal slab placing Elisabeth near his spark then he closed his optics and drifted into recharge with Elisabeth falling asleep with Optimus. Elisabeth was awoken in the morning by Optimus who was getting up from his berth while trying not to wake up Elisabeth but failed. 

"I apologize, Sweetspark, I didn't mean to wake you from recharge," Optimus said while Elisabeth stretched in Optimus' servo not realizing that what she was doing was making Optimus heat up until she heard his fans kick on to try and cool his systems down. "You ok Optimus," Elisabeth asked "I am alright Sweetspark," Optimus said then began to say something in his native language"What?" Elisabeth said in confusion "It's nothing shall I see you to your berthroom" Optimus said "Sure if you want" Elisabeth said too which Optimus nodded. Optimus placed Elisabeth down once they were in front of her bedroom "Thanks Optimus" Elisabeth said "Your welcome Sweetspark" Optimus said then walked to the main room while Elisabeth went into her bedroom to change.

Once she had changed and done everything she needed to do Elisabeth walked out of her bedroom and towards the main room to see Ratchet and the others already there "Morning Elisabeth" Bulkhead said "Morning Bulk" Elisabeth said as she walked up the stairs to the platform. "How was your recharge," Arcee said while motioning to Optimus who was facing away from them and wiggled her optic ridges while Elisabeth chuckled. "It was good," Elisabeth said knowing that even though Optimus wasn't looking in there direction he would always have his audio receptors trained on her and listened to everything she would say along with Ratchet. Elisabeth walked towards the area that was made for her and saw a bag from Mcdonald's on the table with a drink on the side. 

Elisabeth got the bag and opened it to see two biscuits inside and took them out only to see they both had a smiley face on them making her nod her head. Elisabeth unwrapped the biscuit and began eating her breakfast while the others went about there usual business. Elisabeth was now sitting on the couch that was provided to her by Agent Fowler while Ratchet was on his monitor watching for Decepticon activity while the others were with there human companions. Optimus was staring at Elisabeth from afar and decided to take her out for the day "Elisa would you like to join me on a drive" Optimus asked "Sure" Elisabeth said making Optimus nod as Elisabeth got up and walked down from the platform then Optimus transformed and opened his passenger-side door.

Elisabeth got in Optimus' alt mode and put her seatbelt on while Optimus closed the door and left base with Elisabeth "So where are we going?" Elisabeth asked "You will see soon enough Sweetspark," Optimus said while Elisabeth chuckled. Optimus drove to a secluded area and made sure there were no Decepticons before letting Elisabeth out of his cab then he transformed. "Elisa may I ask you a question," Optimus said, "What is it Optimus?" Elisabeth said "I wanted to be for certain that I was not a bother to you," Optimus said then transformed leaving Elisabeth with no room to answer the question. Elisabeth was about to get in the passenger side when Optimus honked twice then he opened his driver's side door "What are you doing?" Elisabeth asked "You get front seat Sweetspark," Optimus said making Elisabeth chuckle. 

Elisabeth got in the driver's side while Optimus closed the door and Elisabeth put her seatbelt on then Optimus drove back to base. Once they got back to base Elisabeth got out of the cab then Optimus transformed and walked up to Ratchet to speak with him while Elisabeth went to where Jack and the others were sitting. "So how was the ride with Optimus," Miko said, "It was ok why?" Elisabeth asked "Just wondering," Miko said with a smile on her face. Elisabeth raised her eyebrow in suspicion but said nothing Elisabeth may you come here for a second please" Ratchet said "What's the matter Doc" Elisabeth said "Nothing" Ratchet said confusing her "Then why did you call me over" Elisabeth said "Optimus does not like you being around Jack" Ratchet said making Elisabeth sigh.


	2. Dancing Under The Moonlight

Elisabeth stayed with Ratchet for the day only leaving his side to go to her room or speak with Miko or Arcee "Elisabeth wanna go with me and Bulk" Miko said while approaching her "Where too?" Elisabeth asked "Off-roading," Miko said making Elisabeth think for a second "Sure I'll go," Elisabeth said then went up to Ratchet "I'll be going with Miko and Bulk if Optimus asks," Elisabeth said making Ratchet hesitate but Elisabeth was already in Bulkhead 's alt mode leaving the base. A few minutes after Elisabeth left with Bulkhead Optimus came into the room in search of his spark mate "Where's Elisa?" Optimus asked "Went for a drive with Bulkhead and Miko," Arcee said ::Something about offroading:: Bumblebee beeped making Optimus' optics widened. "Ratchet did you allow this to occur," Optimus said "I-Uh" Ratchet stuttered "Calm down Optimus Bulkhead wouldn't put Elisa in any danger," Arcee said but Optimus wasn't to calmed about the situation. 

Elisa looked out of the window of Bulkhead's alt mode wondering if this was a good idea "You sure this is a good idea" She asked Miko and Bulkhead "Trust me, Elisa, you'll love it" Bulkhead said while Elisa nodded and Bulkhead drove down the side of a curved cliff while Elisa looked out the window. Once they reached the bottom Miko looked at Elisa "Wasn't that fun" Miko said "It was pretty fun" Elisabeth said with a smile. "Let's do it again Bulk," Miko said "Alright but only if Elisa wants to go again," Bulkhead said too which Miko looked at her and Elisa nodded. The three went down the cliff a few more times then Bulkhead decided to go back to base to drop off Elisabeth then leave with Miko back to her host parents place. Once they drove into the base Elisabeth looked out the window and saw a worried Optimus and Ratchet stare at Bulkhead's alt mode. 

Elisabeth got off Bulkhead's alt mode then he left with Miko "Are you harmed?" Optimus asked worriedly "No I'm ok it was pretty cool and fun," Elisabeth said while Ratchet scanned her making sure she was ok "She's alright," Ratchet said, "I told you," Elisabeth said with a smile on her face. Optimus sighed then got up and without warning picked up Elisabeth who squealed in surprise "Optimus warn a girl next time you do that" Elisabeth said making Optimus smile slightly while Ratchet chuckled. Optimus took Elisabeth to her room and let her do whatever she needed to do "You're still sitting there" Elisabeth said once she walked out and saw Optimus with his legs out in front of him and his back against the wall. "Would you like to recharge with me tonight?" Optimus asked "Sure If it helps you recharge," Elisabeth said making Optimus smile slightly once more. 

Optimus took Elisabeth to his room and laid down with her placing her near his spark knowing it'll keep her warm during the night "Goodnight Optimus" Elisabeth said slowly drifting off to sleep "Goodnight Sweetspark" Optimus said then began to rub her back gently. Elisabeth fell asleep quickly allowing Optimus to stare at his spark mate's beautiful face and admire her features. "How did I get so lucky," Optimus said staring at Elisabeth's sleeping form "I wish there was a way to make you into a cybertronian like me so I can show you how much I care for you," Optimus said while he continued to stare at his spark mate. "You do not know the things you do to me, Elisabeth I just want to frag you," Optimus said as he began thinking of all the things he could do to Elisabeth if she were cybertronian. 

Optimus closed his optics and images began to flood his brain of the things he could do to Elisabeth making him grunt waking Elisabeth but she didn't open her eyes and instead was attempting to go back to sleep. until she heard Optimus moan making her wish she would have stayed asleep "Elisabeth" Optimus moaned out making her heart stop beating _"Why is he moaning my name" _Elisabeth thought to her self. Elisabeth attempted to ignore Optimus' while he continued to moan out her name until she heard his fans kick on and he went quiet "Elisabeth are you awake" Optimus said but Elisabeth stayed silent. The next morning Optimus woke up to find that Elisabeth was gone making him shoot up from his berth and run out of the room only to come face to face with Ratchet. "Ratchet where is Elisa," Optimus asked "I saw her go into her room early this morning," Ratchet said too which Optimus calmed down. 

Elisabeth was in her room looking through her wardrobe wondering what to wear when she heard a knock on her door "Who is it?" Elisabeth asked "It's me, Sweetspark," Optimus said making Elisabeth go quiet. "Sweetspark are you alright in there?" Optimus asked in a worried tone "I'm fine Optimus could you give me a few minutes alone please" Elisabeth replied "Of course Sweetspark" Optimus said then left. Elisabeth sat on her bed with her hands on her head _"What do I do I knew this was gonna happen" _ Elisabeth thought then sighed in frustration. Elisabeth got up and put on some shorts and a tank top then did her business in the bathroom. Once she finished Elisabeth walked out of her room and towards the main area seeing Arcee and the others already there "Good morning Sweetspark" Optimus said "Good morning Optimus" Elisabeth said as she walked up the stairs onto the platform. 

Elisabeth sat on the couch with Miko while the other two were on the other couch as they played their race game while Elisabeth watched them rooting for Raf the whole way through until he won "Yes" Raf said while Elisabeth high fived his hand then they heard Agent Folwer start yelling for Optimus "To what do we owe this time Fowler" Optimus said "What else cons shot me down" Agent Fowler said while Elisabeth rolled her eyes. "Again," Miko said while Agent Fowler began to explain what happened. Optimus was now preparing for the mission at hand and decided to pull Elisabeth aside for a second "Elisabeth" Optimus called out gaining Elisabeth's attention. Elisabeth walked over to Optimus "What's wrong" Elisabeth asked "I would like you to stay near Ratchet for the time being until I return" Optimus said, "What, Why?" Elisabeth said looking at Optimus. 

"Just please Elisa stay near Ratchet," Optimus said too which Elisabeth sighed in frustration while clenching her fist and biting down hard on her lip making it bleed a little "Sweetspark?" Optimus asked with a worried tone. Elisabeth turned around and walked away from Optimus not saying a word to him making his spark ache "Elisa" Optimus called but Elisabeth didn't look back and continued walking. Optimus and the rest of team prime except for Ratchet were now driving to there location while Optimus thought of Elisabeth and why she acted that way towards him when all of a sudden cars were surrounding them. The car that was next to Optimus opened the sunroof and a human came out from the top holding a gun at Agent Fowler, Optimus swerved towards the car hitting it and knocking it out of the road while Bumblebee did the same to a car that was behind him while they swerved thru the turns at high speed. 

The Autobots were now fighting Decepticons while the men known as MECH took off towards the train "Prime Silas got wise to phase two" Agent Fowler said through the walkie talkie to Optimus "Understood" Optimus said then he was hit by a tree in the face. Optimus fell down the cliff landing on a peak that was sticking out from the cliff and went into shutdown. "Optimus is down," Miko said while Elisabeth's heart skipped a beat "What do we do," Raf said "We got on the train," Miko said "Absolutely not," Ratchet said "Ratchet we have to get on that train and stop MECH," Elisabeth said. Ratchet stared at Elisabeth for a few seconds then sighed "I can't bridge you there without the trains coordinates" Ratchet said "I got them" Raf said "Good Jack let's go" Elisabeth said as Jack nodded. 

Elisabeth and Jack were now inside the train looking at the helicopter that MECH was flying "Raf MECH is going to land on the train" Elisabeth said through Jack's phone "Ok in about a few seconds there's gonna be a curve brace yourself's" Raf said while Jack and Elisabeth grabbed onto the side of the doors. The train made a sharp turn not letting MECH get on "What happened" Silas asked "Hacker" the man next to him said then clicked a button "Former hacker" the man said. "What?" Raf said as a symbol appeared on his laptop then it short-circuited "What did I say about human technology" Ratchet said worried for Elisabeth's safety. Optimus began to open his optics then looked towards the train and his optics widened and he began making his way to the train. MECH had landed on the train too which Elisabeth grabbed an Axe and Jack grabbed the fire extinguisher just as the roof fell from the cart they were in "Stay back or I'll hit you with this" Elisabeth said. 

"Sir," the guy sitting next to Silas said looking back and Silas followed only to see Optimus running towards them "Retreat," Silas said as the men got in the helicopter "That was too easy," Elisabeth said while Jack agreed. Jack looked out of the cart just in time to see Silas blow the train tracks "Raf MECH just blew the tracks you need to bridge us out of here and the soldiers too" Jack said "I'm afraid we can't we lost the coordinates to the train" Ratchet said. "Optimus Jack and Elisabeth are on that train and MECH blew the tracks," Ratchet said to Optimus through the comlink making Optimus' spark freeze. "Understood," Optimus said "Maximum overdrive," Optimus said taking out off at high speed. Once Optimus got to the front of the train he grabbed onto it and put his foot out to stop the train while he got dragged. 

Optimus was able to stop the train and immediately went to check on his spark mate "Are you alright Sweetspark" Optimus asked "Yes I'm alright" Elisabeth said then turned to Jack "What about you" Elisabeth asked "Never felt better" Jack joked earning a playful punch from Elisabeth. "Hey," Jack said rubbing the spot that Elisabeth hit then they did a high five while Optimus clenched his servo into a fist. Optimus and the others were now back at base and Elisabeth was talking to Miko when Optimus called her over and took her to his berthroom. Optimus walked into his room while the doors slide open then closed by themselves "What's wrong Optimus" Elisabeth asked "I do not like how you engaged with Jack" Optimus said straight away "Optimus Jack is my friend and friends act that way with each other" Elisabeth said to him.

"I order you to stay away from Jack," Optimus said enraging Elisabeth "Why?" Elisabeth asked him "I do not like you around him" Optimus replied "Is that it or is there something else to it," Elisabeth said looking Optimus in the eyes. "Yes there is more to it now stay away from Jack please Elisa," Optimus said "No," Elisabeth said "Pardon" Optimus said "You can't boss me around Optimus just because you like me doesn't mean you need to boss me around," Elisabeth said while Optimus looked at her. "How did you," Optimus said "I was awake last night Optimus I heard everything," Elisabeth said making Optimus' optics widen. "Elisa let me explain," Optimus said "Optimus may you put me down," Elisabeth said too which Optimus obeyed. Elisabeth was now in her room grabbing some small speakers and her phone that Agent Fowler gave to her and put them in a small backpack.

She then took a quick shower and got dressed in her favorite dress that Agent Fowler bought for her when she was competing in the Ballet competitions and put some pants and a jacket over it to cover the dress entirely then walked out holding the bag. Elisabeth walked into the main area and saw that no one was around so she walked up the steps and onto the platform then she walked towards the computer and typed in some coordinates then activated the ground bridge. Once Elisabeth stepped through the ground bridge she saw the beautiful lake in the background with the trees surrounding the lake. Elisabeth put her bag down and took out her phone and speakers then connected them, she then took off her jacket and pants to reveal her dress. Elisabeth then proceeded to put on a song she could dance to and once she found one she put it on and began doing her ballet not noticing that from afar a certain Decepticon was watching her every movement.


	3. Trapped With Megatron

Elisabeth was currently getting a lecture about bridging herself out of the base without letting anyone know by Ratchet "Ratchet calm down I'm perfectly fine" Elisabeth said "There could have been a Decepticon who could have killed you" Ratchet said while Optimus stood in the back not saying a word. "Ratchet I'm sorry for what I did ok now can I go to my room," Elisabeth said making Ratchet sigh "Fine," Ratchet said too which Elisabeth grabbed her small bag and walked down the stairs and towards her room as Optimus followed her "Elisa," Optimus said "What?" Elisabeth asked. "Do you hate me?" Optimus questioned but Elisabeth didn't answer and instead walked into her room. She quickly changed out of her clothes and into a tank top and some comfortable shorts then hopped into bed _"Do I hate Optimus" _ Elisabeth thought while she drifted off to sleep. 

Elisabeth woke up the next morning, did her usual routine and walked out only to be greeted by a sleeping Optimus with his feet in front of him and his back and head against the wall "Optimus?" Elisabeth said waking the sleeping Prime. Optimus looked down to meet Elisabeth's eyes "Did you sleep out here the whole night?" Elisabeth asked "Yes I could not bear to be away from you so I recharged here" Optimus replied making Elisabeth feel happy knowing he couldn't be away from her _"Why do I feel this way?" _Elisabeth thought "Are you alright Swwetspark?" Optimus said in a worried tone. "Yes, I'm fine just thinking," Elisabeth said, "May I pick you up?" Optimus asked "Yes" Elisabeth replied too which Optimus then put his servo near her and she sat down then Optimus proceeded to hold her near his spark while he walked to the main room. 

Optimus had left the base on his own after telling Ratchet what he was going to do while Elisabeth was with Miko and the others and didn't realize Optimus had left until she asked where he had gone. "I'm detecting some Energon in a cave," Ratchet said "Well let's check it out," Miko said grabbing Elisabeth's hand and pulling her up from her seat "Absolutely not Elisabeth will stay here," Ratchet said making Elisabeth frown. "Come on Ratchet can't you see she wants to go," Bulkhead said:: Yea she does want to go Ratchet:: Bumblebee beeped "No she is to stay," Ratchet said "Will it help if I go I'll keep her safe" Arcee said "Fine but if she comes back with a single scratch she will not be going anywhere with anyone" Ratchet said making Elisabeth smile. Elisabeth was currently with Arcee walking through the cave "So what happened between you and Optimus" Arcee asked making Elisabeth sigh. 

"That night I slept with Optimus he um-" Elisabeth cut herself off looking down "What happened," Arcee asked "I heard Optimus moaning and saying my name," Elisabeth said looking up at Arcee who looked down at her. "He loves you, Elisabeth," Arcee said, "For how long?" Elisabeth asked "About a year," Arcee said making Elisabeth sigh "What are you going to do?" Arcee asked "I...dont know," Elisabeth said "Elisabeth just promise me you won't reject Optimus," Arcee said. "Why?" Elisabeth asked "Optimus needs you, he fights for you, he does everything for you," Arcee said "Why would he need me I'm just a human," Elisabeth said "Because your his spark mate," Arcee said making Elisabeth confused. Elisabeth was about to ask Arcee what a spark mate was when they turned a corner and were face to face with Megatron and Starscream.

Arcee began shooting at Megatron who was shooting at them when the cave began to collapse "Elisabeth" Arcee said looking around for her as the cave collapsed "Arcee" Elisabeth called back looking for her when the rocks above her started falling towards her too which she covered her head. Once the cave was calm Elisabeth uncovered her head and looked up only to see Megatron looking down at her, Elisabeth immediately tried to get away from him but it was no use she was stuck with him. Elisabeth looked back up at Megatron and noticed that he was covering her from the rocks "Why did you save me?" Elisabeth asked but Megatron didn't answer making Elisabeth clench her fist "You know you could at least be nice enough to answer my question" Elisabeth said "I do not have to answer your question femme" Megatron said making Elisabeth bit her lip to keep her mouth shut. 

Elisabeth looked at the rocks and thought for a second "If I could move those rocks we may have a way out" Elisabeth said as she walked to them and began to move the rocks "What are you doing you will hurt yourself" Megatron said "Making us a way out" Elisabeth said as she attempted to move a rock but once she tried she ended up tripping and falling on her knee. Elisabeth bit down hard on her lip to hold in the scream of pain "YOU FOOL" Megatron yelled looking at Elisabeth who used her hands to drag herself to the side where she could lay her back against the wall. "What is your name femme?" Megatron asked "Why do you want to know," Elisabeth said "Answer my question femme," Megatron said authority lacing his voice "It's Elisabeth" Elisabeth replied "Elisabeth," Megatron said while Elisabeth laid her head on the rock.

Megatron looked at her leg to see a red substance on it too which he quickly looked through some data he had learned knowing that he had read up on it at one point and found the data "Your bleeding" Megatron said a bit worriedly surprising Elisabeth. "Yea why do you sound worried last time I remember you hated humans," Elisabeth said "I watched you," Megatron said, "Watched me do what?" Elisabeth asked confused. "I watched you dance," Megatron said making Elisabeth's eyes widen "You were there," Elisabeth said "Yes I was flying by when I saw you and I had decided to watch you," Megatron said "Why didn't you just take the chance to kill me," Elisabeth said "I enjoyed your dancing" Megatron said making Elisabeth nod her head. Megatron looked at Elisabeth and noticed the bloodstain was worse than what it was before and he knew he needed to get Elisabeth out of there and into immediate medical care.

Megatron began removing some of the rocks while Elisabeth stared at him then slowly slipped into unconsciousness making Megatron work quicker, once Megatron was able to free himself he grabbed Elisabeth and freed himself from the rocks then began running to the nearest exit that was blocked. Megatron put Elisabeth down and began removing the rocks quickly until he was able to get out of the cave. Once Megatron got out of the cave holding Elisabeth he immediately had an all too familiar blaster to his face "Give her to me" Optimus said holding out his servo while Megatron debated on whether to give Elisabeth to him or not but finally deiced on doing so since he had more access to human thing rather than Megatron. Megatron then transformed and flew off to the Nemesis leaving Optimus with an unconscious Elisabeth.


	4. Recovering

Elisabeth slowly opened her eyes and looked around while lifting her upper body until she saw Miko who looked straight at her "Elisabeth" Miko said as she ran up to her and pulled her into a hug while heavy footsteps where heard running towards her making her look up in time to see a worried Ratchet along with a worried Optimus who had tears fall from his eyes. Elisabeth attempted to stand up but a searing pain shot through her leg making her bit her lip "Yipyipyip don't move" Ratchet said placing a single digit on her shoulder while Miko left leaving them three alone. Optimus immediately rushed to his spark mates side "Your leg was injured during the cave in" Optimus said "And if it hadn't been for Mrs.Darby you would have bled to death" Ratchet said with tears now falling from his optics. "Why are you two crying I'm alive aren't I," Elisabeth said looking between the two of them then at Optimus "Plus I thought Prime's weren't allowed to show emotions," Elisabeth said "Prime's are not allowed to show emotions to any other bot, they are however allowed to show emotions to there spark mates" Ratchet said as Optimus looked at Elisabeth. 

"What in the world is a spark mate," Elisabeth asked "It is the only bot or person that you are allowed to show them your spark and have intercourse with," Optimus said making Elisabeth's mouth dry up "W-what" Elisabeth stuttered "Do not worry I will not force you into anything you do not like" Optimus said while Elisabeth nodded. June had brought Elisabeth some food to eat so she can maintain her strength while she checked her leg "If everything goes well and she maintains her health and strength her leg should heal between six to eight weeks" June said making Ratchet and Optimus nod. Elisabeth was now laying on the couch looking at the black screen of the TV while remembering what had happened between her and Megatron when they were trapped in that cave together. _"Why did he save me," _ Elisabeth thought _"Why didn't he just kill me like all the other_ _Decepticons would have," _Elisabeth thought while staring at the TV.

"Elisa" Ratchet called out "Yes Ratchet" Elisabeth said "You should rest up remember June said you need to keep your health and strength up so you can heal within six to eight weeks" Ratchet said "Understood" Elisabeth said trying to mimic Optimus "Recharge now" Ratchet commanded while chuckling at the same time. Optimus walked into the main room an hour later to see his spark mate recharging on the couch "Ratchet" Optimus said "Yes Optimus" Ratchet replied "Do you think Elisa has the same feelings towards me" Optimus asked "I'm sure she does Optimus" Ratchet replied. Optimus looked at his spark mate then sighed "I wish there was a way to make her one of us" Optimus said making Ratchet seize what he was doing and turned to face Optimus "May I ask why?" Ratchet said "I just want to be for certain that she will always be mine," Optimus said looking at Elisabeth.

"Is there another reason?" Ratchet asked "Ratchet my feelings for her have gotten stronger I just want to be able to bond with her and frag her," Optimus said while Ratchet stood there with his servos folded "Old friend I know Elisa is like your sparkling but I wish to bond with her," Optimus said looking at Ratchet. Ratchet sighed and looked at Elisabeth "Optimus I know you would never hurt Elisa that's why I trust you to be a good spark mate to her but if you do that to her you might kill her in the process" Ratchet said while Optimus nodded. Optimus and Ratchet both stayed near Elisabeth the whole night and slept on the metal slabs that were in the medical center since it was closer to Elisabeth in case she awoke in the middle of the night needing something. Elisabeth woke up the next morning and attempted to get up from the couch to go to her room but failed and instead fell back onto the couch.

Ratchet and Optimus both woke up at the same time when they heard Elisabeth calling for them "What is the matter Sweetspark" Optimus asked once he walked up to her "I need to use the bathroom" Elisabeth said making Optimus nod. Elisabeth had managed to use the restroom and got her phone then jumped out and towards Optimus "Thanks for waiting for me Optimus" Elisabeth said "Anything for you Sweetspark" Optimus said as he walked back to the main room. Elisabeth had texted Jack to bring her some crutches to help her walk so that Optimus and Ratchet didn't have to worry about her falling when she wanted to walk around. Jack and the others came into the base a few hours later and Miko immediately got out of Bulkhead's alt mode with the crutches and ran up to Elisabeth "Here you go" Miko said handing Elisabeth the crutches "My mom said you have to adjust them to your liking" Jack said as Elisabeth got up with the crutches.

"Jack do you mind bringing them down a little," Elisabeth asked "Sure," Jack said and kneeled to adjust the crutches while Optimus and Ratchet both watched Jack carefully "How's that?" Jack asked "Bring it down a tad bit more," Elisabeth said and Jack obeyed. "How about now?" Jack asked "That's better thanks, Jack," Elisabeth said with a smile "Glad I could help," Jack said as he returned the smile and that's when Optimus snapped. "Elisabeth here now," Optimus said with authority while Elisabeth internally sighed and walked up to Optimus with the help of her crutches "Yes Optimus," Elisabeth asked but Optimus didn't say a word and instead extended his servo out so that Elisabeth could sit on her servo. Optimus put Elisabeth on the ground then transformed and with the help of Ratchet Elisabeth got in Optimus' alt mode.

Elisabeth looked out of the window as Optimus left the base "What have I told you about being around Jack" Optimus said "To stay away from Jack" Elisabeth replied, "Why do you continue to be near Jack then?" Optimus asked "I don't know," Elisabeth said while Optimus sighed. "Sweetspark I apologize for my actions," Optimus said "It's alright Optimus you're just being protective of me," Elisabeth said "Indeed I am Sweetspark," Optimus said while Elisabeth smiled. Optimus drove around for a while longer enjoying the alone time he had with his spark mate before he had to go back to base "Elisa do you enjoy being with me?" Optimus asked "Of course I do Optimus," Elisabeth said, "Elisa do you like me the way I like you?" Optimus asked "Optimus I do like you the same way you like me but there's no way we could ever be a thing I'm a human and you are a titan," Elisabeth said "We will make it work Sweetspark I will figure something out," Optimus said.

"Don't you mean we will figure this out" Elisabeth corrected making Optimus chuckle "Of course Sweetspark," Optimus said then decided to go back to base in which he turned in the direction of the base and drove off towards the base. Optimus was now on the monitor looking through stuff while Elisabeth was sitting on the couch watching a movie that gained Optimus' attention and he left the monitor to watch the movie with his spark mate. "What is the name of this movie," Optimus asked "Twilight Breaking Dawn part 1" Elisabeth replied just as the movie got to the steamy romance part to which they both watched. Once the scene ended Optimus walked back to the monitor not saying a word "You alright Optimus?" Elisabeth asked looking at Optimus but he didn't reply and instead continued typing on the monitor. 


	5. The Star Saber

Elisabeth was fully healed from the leg injury that occurred eight weeks ago and had also begun a relationship with Optimus with the help of Arcee who was like Elisabeth's big sister and had warned Optimus that if he hurt her she would in return hurt him while helping Elisabeth understand the Cybertronian way of courting. Ratchet was always making sure that Elisabeth was happy and during her healing process was always making sure that she was comfortable which in turn led to Elisabeth to look up to him as a father. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were both like big brothers to Elisabeth and she would always go to them if she wanted to get away from an overprotective Optimus and Ratchet. Elisabeth's life had become one of being alone and keeping things to herself to being able to talk to Arcee about things and have a father figure that would love and protect her along with a loving companion.

Elisabeth was currently trying to help Optimus uncover another Omega key "What if you try this one" Elisabeth said pointing to a symbol in which Optimus typed it in and the Omega keys location popped up on the monitor. "Whoa," Bulkhead said while Elisabeth smiled "For Elisabeth not to know Cybertronian she's been a big help to Optimus," Arcee said while watching Optimus pick Elisabeth up and hold her near his spark and give her affection. "Well I'm just glad she's happy," Ratchet said ::Me too:: Bumblebee beeped as Optimus put Elisabeth down "Ratchet open the ground bridge, Autobots roll out," Optimus said as Ratchet opened the ground bridge and they all went through the ground bridge. Optimus nearly had the Omega key when Starscream stole it from them and flew off too which Optimus narrowed his optics then screamed out in anger. 

Optimus walked into the main room and went straight to his room not saying a word to anyone "What happened?" Elisabeth asked once the other three walked through the ground bridge into the main room "Starscream stole the Omega key" Arcee said making Elisabeth frown. "Elisa you should go talk to him maybe you could calm him down," Bulkhead said in which Elisabeth nodded then she walked down the stairs and went towards Optimus' room. Elisabeth stood outside Optimus' room looking at the door then knocks lightly "Optimus you ok in there?" Elisabeth asked through the closed door but he didn't answer. Elisabeth bit her lip and turned around about to leave figuring Optimus wanted to be alone but instead she heard the door slide open and Optimus picked her up. Elisabeth was now in the room with Optimus calming him down "It's ok Optimus you'll get the next Omega key or Relic whichever one we find next" Elisabeth said while Optimus stared down at his spark mate in shame. 

"I failed you," Optimus said, "What do you mean you failed me?" Elisabeth asked "I could not get the Omega key that you uncovered," Optimus said with saddened eyes "Optimus stop that you didn't fail me," Elisabeth said while Optimus stared at her. "When we find the next Relic you'll get it I know it," Elisabeth said trying to cheer him up. "I will get the next Relic for you Sweetspark," Optimus said making Elisabeth smile "Good now let's go and continue to uncover more Relics," Elisabeth said while Optimus nodded and stood up from his berth. Elisabeth and Optimus were now in the monitor trying to uncover the next Relic when Smokescreen and the others came in and Optimus accidentally typed something resetting the whole thing. Elisabeth rubbed her temple in frustration while Optimus frowned at Elisabeth then looked at the others and glared at them making them raise their servos in defense. 

"Sweetspark perhaps we should go for a drive to clear our heads" Optimus suggested making Elisabeth nod then Optimus picked her up and placed her on the ground then transformed and opened his driver's side door letting Elisabeth in the cab. Once in the cab Optimus drove out of the base while Elisabeth put her seatbelt on while Optimus decided on where to take his spark mate so they can spend some alone time. Elisabeth looked out of the window while Optimus drove to his destination while making small talk with Elisabeth, once they arrived Optimus let Elisabeth out of the cab and then transformed and sat near the edge of the lake with his spark mate close to him. "Elisa, have I been a bother to you?" Optimus asked out of the blue surprising Elisabeth "No why do you ask such a question" Elisabeth replied while Optimus looked down at her. 

"I just wanted to be for certain that I was not bothering you," Optimus said while Elisabeth laid her head against his leg "Of course not Optimus you would never be a bother to me," Elisabeth said making Optimus smile. Optimus then picked up Elisabeth and held her close to his spark "I hope that Ratchet or I could figure out a way to make you Cybertronian" Optimus said "I'm sure you will Optimus it just takes time and patience" Elisabeth said. "Are you comfortable with becoming a Cybertronian?" Optimus asked "Of course Optimus besides I haven't had much of a life here," Elisabeth said putting her head on Optimus' chest plates. Optimus frowned at the answer remembering what Agent Fowler had said about Elisabeth's past and on how Arcee would tell him about how much Elisabeth just wants to be loved and have a family. 

Optimus looked at Elisabeth who was looking at the lake "Elisa" Optimus said gaining Elisabeth's attention "Yes Optimus" Elisabeth said too which Optimus gently moved his servo away from his chest plates only to open them to reveal his spark. "Optimus what are you doing?" Elisabeth asked confused but Optimus didn't reply and instead placed her near his spark "Optimus?" Elisabeth questioned confused "May you touch my spark?" Optimus asked Elisabeth who was still confused. "Sure...but why exactly do you want me to touch it?" Elisabeth asked "It is natural for spark mates to touch each other's sparks and it brings them a great deal of pleasure" Optimus replied while Elisabeth listened then finally understood why he wanted her to touch his spark. Elisabeth slowly reached forward while Optimus closed his optics awaiting his spark mates touch.

Once Elisabeth touched his spark Optimus arched his back and moaned "Elisa please" Optimus moaned while Elisabeth gently traced her finger against his spark making him a moaning mess while Elisabeth continued her actions. Elisabeth then stopped what she was doing leaving the Prime all flustered and confused as to why she stopped "Elisa why-" Optimus wasn't able to finish his sentence when Elisabeth touched his spark making him arch his back once more while digging his digits onto the ground below him. Optimus' fans immediately kicked on to cool down his systems while Optimus held out his servo for Elisabeth to get on then he placed her on the floor and closed his chest plates. "How do you feel?" Elisabeth asked "Pleased" Optimus replied making Elisabeth chuckle "Glad I could help," Elisabeth said making Optimus smile. 

Optimus and Elisabeth were now back at base trying to decode the next Iacon Relic when a beacon appeared on the screen "It's an Iacon Relic" Ratchet said "Go we'll finish decoding this once you get back" Elisabeth said while Optimus nodded. Optimus and the others were now at the beacon's location trying to locate the Relic when another Relic popped up on the screen "Two Relics?" Elisabeth asked "Optimus we found another Relic" Ratchet said through the comlink but there was no reply instead there was only static. Smokescreen had volunteered to go get the Iacon Relic that the Decepticons had found while Ratchet tried reaching Optimus not realizing that Smokescreen had managed to get Elisabeth to go with him. Elisabeth and Smokescreen were now looking at the Decepticons as they moved rocks away from where the sword was "Alright I'm going to get that sword" Smokescreen said then jumped over the rock towards the Decepticons. 

Elisabeth immediately called Ratchet "Elisabeth where are you?" Ratchet said concerned "Ratchet I'm with Smokescreen," Elisabeth said "WHAT?" Ratchet yelled "Yell at me later right now we got a bigger problem the Decepticons have a sword called the Star Sab-" Elisabeth wasn't able to finish her sentence due to an Insecticon finding her. The Insecticon swung at her too which she managed to dodge then she began running away from the con while Ratchet listened to the commotion with a terrified expression on his faceplate. The Insecticon picked up a boulder and threw it at Elisabeth who turned and started running when out of nowhere the Star Saber emitted a blue hue and sent a wave of blue energy towards the boulder slicing it in half. Elisabeth looked at the Star Saber with amazement then ran to nearby rocks and hid inside them from the Insecticon that was trying to kill her. 

Ratchet had to end up bridging to Optimus' location to tell him what was going on "Optimus we got a serious situation there's another Relic beacon with Decepticon activity" Ratchet said "That doesn't seem like a situation to me" Arcee said confused "Elisabeth is there and an Insecticon is trying to kill her" Ratchet said making Optimus' optics widened along with everyone else's.   
"Why didn't you stop her," Bulkhead said worried for Elisabeth's safety "Because I had no idea she was gone until she called me," Ratchet said "Why would she go by herself," Arcee asked "Smokescreen may have something to do with it considering he was the one who wanted to go" Ratchet said and that's when they all realized why she was there. "When I see Smokescreen I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind" Bulkhead said ::I'm on your side Bulkhead:: Bumblebee beeped "Our priority is to go save Elisabeth and possibly Smokescreen until I get my hands on him," Arcee said. 

Optimus didn't say a word and instead ran through the ground bridge with the others following behind, once in the base Ratchet quickly reopened the ground bridge to Elisabeth and Smokescreen's location and they all ran through the ground bridge with blasters at the ready. Elisabeth was trying not to get killed by the Insecticon while it took out the rocks that were protecting her then it reached out to grab her but Arcee quickly killed both the Insecticon. "Arcee," Elisabeth said "What were you thinking," Arcee said "Smokescreen brought me along I told him this was a bad idea but he didn't listen," Elisabeth said making Arcee clench her servos into fists. Optimus had gotten the Relic and they had all went back to base, all the Autobots were now giving Smokescreen a piece of there mind about Elisabeth safety when Optimus slammed the Star Saber on the floor making everyone go quiet and stare at him.

"If you EVER put my spark mate in danger again YOU WILL be kicked off of the team DO YOU understand," Optimus said "Fully sir" Smokescreen said while the others backed away from Optimus then the Star Saber began to light up while Optimus picked it up and looked at the Star Saber. "Optimus are you alright," Ratchet said but Optimus did not answer "Optimus speak to me," Ratchet said "I am receiving a message," Optimus said, "From who?" Ratchet asked "Alpa Trion" Optimus replied. 


	6. Human To Cybertronian

Optimus looked up at Alpa Trion while he spoke of the Decepticons and what will happen in the upcoming fights then Alpha Trion began to speak about Elisabeth "I see you have also found a suitable spark mate" Alpha Trion said "Indeed" Optimus replied. "She is human is she not," Alpha Trion said "Yes, though I wish her to be one of us," Optimus said "And your friend Ratchet is a sire to her" Alpha Trion said "Yes, Arcee and the others are siblings to her" Optimus said "I see very well then Optimus I will assist this issue" Alpha Trion said as Optimus' optics widened. "I still have enough power in me to make her one of us," Alpha Trion said "Are you certain I do not wish to drain the last of your powers," Optimus said "Nonsense Optimus I will aid you," Alpha Trion said then he disappeared and Optimus slowly adjusted his optics. 

"What happened?" Ratchet asked while Elisabeth stared at Optimus with worry in her eyes "I am alright" Optimus said while Ratchet looked at him "Good but that was not the question" Ratchet said as Optimus stared at Elisabeth_ 'I wonder how she will look like as a Cybertronian' _Optimus thought. Elisabeth was now resting on the couch while Ratchet and Optimus talked "So Alpha Trion is going to make her a Cybertronain" Ratchet said "Yes" Optimus replied while the others listened intently "I wonder what she will look like as a Cybertronian" Bulkhead said while the others agreed. While the Autobots talked about how they wanted or hoped Elisabeth would look like as a Cybertronian the Star Saber began to glow then a small orb came out of the sword and went straight towards Ratchet. The blue orb went into Ratchet taking some of his Energon then went to Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee and did the same thing "What in the all spark is that" Ratchet said as the orb floated in midair. 

Elisabeth got up and walked towards the stairs to see what the commotion was all about when out of nowhere a blue orb launched at her and struck her heart making her heart stop beating and her eyes shut as she fell to the floor. Optimus and the others were now surrounding her while they looked at her "She's not breathing" Arcee said while Ratchet looked at his sparkling's dead state then walked away followed by Optimus then the others left leaving Elisabeth lying on the cold metal slab. Elisabeth stared up at the Cybertronian in front of her "Who are you?" Elisabeth asked "Alpha Trion" Alpha Trion answered "Why am I here," Elisabeth asked looking up at Alpha Trion "Optimus and the others want you to be Cybertronian," Alpha Trion said while Elisabeth nodded. "I am here to grant there wish," Alpha Trion said "So you're going to make me Cybertronian," Elisabeth said "No Primus and Solus Prime are working on that as we speak," Alpha Trion said while Elisabeth listened. 

"There seems to be another mech that is also your spark mate," Alpha Trion said just as two blue orbs showed up "The transformation is complete," the one in the left said with a feminine voice "Who is my second spark mate if I may ask" Elisabeth said "Megatron" the blue orb to the right side making Elisabeth's mouth go dry. "Elisabeth we need you to divert Megatron from his cause and lead him towards a more peaceful cause," the orb on the left said "I...I can't" Elisabeth said "Why not my child," Primus asked "What if I fail you," Elisabeth said "Then Optimus will have to stop him," Solus said "And I wouldn't be fit to be one of you," Elisabeth said surprising the three of them. "Nonsense child you are fit to be a Cybertronian," Primus said "You have always been fit to be one of us," Solus said while Elisabeth smiled. 

"Now return to Optimus and your sire," Primus said as they faded away, Elisabeth slowly opened her optics to see nothing but darkness "Why is it so dark," Elisabeth said as she got up slowly only to realize that she was ten times her original size _'I'm a Cybertronian'_ Elisabeth thought while she slowly got up and walked towards the hallway that led to her room. Elisabeth began to approach the Energon room when she started to hear noises in which she went quiet and slowly made her way to the door. "Do you think she'll look like Arcee?" Bulkhead asked "Possibly," Ratchet said then took a sip of his Energon:: Maybe her paint job will look like Ratchet's:: Bumblebee beeped "Indeed," Optimus said as he took a sip of his Energon. Elisabeth slowly backed away from the door but in the process scraped her back wing-like structures making everyone in the Energon room go quiet. 

Elisabeth stared at the door while slowly backing up into the darkness when she heard footsteps walking out of the room to which Elisabeth freaked out and decided to make a run for it back to the main room of the base. Elisabeth heard the footsteps began to run after her as well and judging from how heavy they sounded it was Optimus that was running after her which made her slow down but continue to walk until she accidentally tripped over a cable on the floor and fell. "Elisa" Optimus said worriedly while he bent down to help her up "Why did you run," Optimus asked "I don't know I guess I was just scared," Elisabeth said, "Of what Sweetspark?" Optimus asked "I...do not know," Elisabeth said while Optimus held her close until the others came into the main room. "Elisa" Ratchet said as he walked up to his sparkling and looked at her Cybertronian form "Doc," Elisabeth said making Ratchet smile. 

"She looks just like you Arcee," Bulkhead said:: Except she's pink:: Bumblebee beeped while the others nodded "So how does it feel to be one of us now," Arcee asked Elisabeth "Different" Elisabeth said looking at her servos. "All you need is a vehicle mode and your good to go," Smokescreen said while Elisabeth nodded. Elisabeth had contacted Agent Fowler and told him to bring her, her favorite bike then hung up and waited for Agent Fowler to arrive. Once Agent Fowler arrived with the bike Elisabeth scanned the bike with the help of Optimus and Ratchet then she transformed into her alt mode. "So what's Elisabeth gonna do now that she's an Autobot," Raf asked "She will be helping Ratchet," Optimus said as Elisabeth transformed back into her bipedal form "The more Physicians we have the better" Bulkhead said while Elisabeth listened to the conversation. 

"Optimus with all due respect but what if we're all down and we need another bot to save us would it not be best that we train Elisa," Arcee said while Elisabeth looked at Optimus "That is a good reason to train Elisa," Optimus said while the others looked at him "Very well we will train Elisa" Optimus said in which everyone cheered. Elisabeth was now walking to Optimus' berth to recharge considering she could no longer fit in her room anymore. "Sweetspark" Optimus called as he caught up with Elisabeth "Yes Optimus," Elisabeth said looking up at the Prime "Are you heading to recharge?" Optimus asked "Yes" Elisabeth replied "I would like to join you," Optimus said making Elisabeth chuckle."You know you don't have o ask Optimus" Elisabeth said making Optimus smile as they walked into Optimus' bethroom together and laid down to recharge. 

Elisabeth was now getting ready to do some combat training with Optimus since he wanted to train her first "Are you ready?" Optimus asked while Ratchet opened the ground bridge to a forest "Of course" Elisabeth replied while Optimus let Elisabeth go through the ground bridge first. Once on the other side Optimus immediately went to strike Elisabeth but she dodged the attack. "The first rule in bridging into combat is that you always need to watch your surroundings that includes from behind you," Optimus said as Elisabeth nodded. Optimus and Elisabeth continued there training until Ratchet had disturbed them stating that there was an Iacon Relic beacon coming from the cave behind them "Understood Ratchet" Optimus said "Let's go Elisa" Optimus said surprising Elisabeth.

"Don't you want me to bridge back to base in case the Decepticons or Megatron appear?" Elisabeth said, "No I'll protect you," Optimus said while Elisabeth nodded and walked into the cave with Optimus. Optimus walked around the cave looking for the Relic with Elisabeth help. "Optimus over here," Elisabeth said as she looked through a crack on the wall to see a canister. "Get behind me Elisa," Optimus said as Elisabeth obeyed Optimus' order and got behind him while Optimus blew the wall and Elisabeth was able to crawl through the hole and get the canister. Elisabeth crawled back to Optimus just as Megatron appeared "Optimus" Megatron said looking at Optimus and Elisabeth "Elisa get behind me" Optimus said as Elisabeth stood behind Optimus "I'll be taking that canister Prime along with Elisabeth" Megatron said as he launched towards Optimus. Optimus and Megatron started fighting while Elisabeth looked between the two of them not knowing what to do when out of nowhere the canister was shoot out of Elisabeth's servos and the canister exploded surrounding Elisabeth and the other two in mist. Once the mist subsides Elisabeth looked for Optimus and Megatron only to hear babbling from the ground and when Elisabeth looked down her optics went wide. 


	7. Sparklings

Elisabeth looked at the two sparklings on the floor while they cooed and babbled** 'Elisa are you and Optimus intact'** Ratchet said through the comlink "Ratchet Optimus and Megatron both turned into babies" Elisabeth said through the comlink as Optimus and Megatron both lifted their servos towards a shocked Elisabeth. When Elisabeth failed to pick them up they both started to cry **'What do you mean Optimus and Megatron are sparklings' **Ratchet said through the comlink. "I mean they are both sparklings," Elisabeth said as she went to pick up Optimus and Megatron so they would stop crying** 'Well how did that happen'** Ratchet asked. "The canister was shot out of my hands and it blew up surrounding us in mist then once I was able to see both Optimus and Megatron are sparkling's," Elisabeth said just as a ground bridge opened in front of her.

Starscream stepped out of the ground bridge and looked towards Elisabeth "What have you done to my master" Starscream said then pointed his blaster at Elisabeth. Elisabeth quickly dodged the shot and hid behind a boulder with Optimus and Megatron in her servos **'Ratchet I need backup' **Elisabeth said as Starscream shot the boulder until it broke apart. The other Autobots came through the ground bridge and started firing at Starscream while more Decepticons came through the portal until all of the Decepticons were at the location. Ratchet came through the ground bridge to get Elisabeth when one of the Decepticons shot the canister again and this time Starscream retreated just as the canister blew up for the second time.

Once the mist cleared all the Autobots and Decepticons had turned into sparklings except for Elisabeth and Starscream who landed on the ground and looked around at all the sparklings. Elisabeth walked out of her hiding spot and put Optimus and Megatron down "Starscream I think it's best we call it a truce for now until we get all the Decepticons and Autobots back to their original forms" Elisabeth said holding her servo out. Starscream took her servo then sharpened his claws and pulled Elisabeth closer to him and struck her side while Elisabeth's optics widened. Starscream let go of Elisabeth's servo too which Elisabeth placed it on her wound and collapsed to the floor as sparkling Optimus, Ratchet, and Megatron ran to her crying. Starscream stood there with a devious smirk on his faceplate when Soundwave opened a portal underneath him and he fell through the portal. 

All the Decepticons and Autobots stood around Elisabeth crying "I'm ok don't cry" Elisabeth said trying to calm the sparklings which worked a little** 'Raf are you at the base' **Elisabeth said through the comlink** 'Yea what happened?' **Raf said **'All the Autobots and Decepticons are sparklings' **Elisabeth said as she slowly got up from the ground.** 'Raf will you please open a ground bridge'** Elisabeth said then a few seconds later a ground bridge opened and both Miko and Jack ran through "Whoa" Miko said looking around at the sparklings while they looked at them with curiosity "Jack, Miko I need you two to watch them while I go fix this wound" Elisabeth said "We've got your back" Miko said as Jack nodded in agreement.

Elisabeth tried her best to stop the Energon from leaking while Raf watched with worried eyes "You sure you'll be ok" Raf said as Elisabeth stood up "Yea I'll be fine" Elisabeth said then looked at Raf "Bridge me back to them, Raf" Elisabeth said as she walked to the ground bridge. Miko and Jack were having a rather hard time keeping the Autobots and Decepticons from hurting themselves. "This is more difficult than I thought," Miko said as she tried to get Optimus and Megatron to stop fighting each other while Jack tried to get Arcee to stop hitting the other Decepticons. A ground bridge then opened and Elisabeth walked through the ground bridge only to see Jack and Miko trying to separate Megatron and Optimus while Arcee hit several Decepticons making them cry.

"Arcee stop hitting the others, Optimus and Megatron stop fighting," Elisabeth said gaining all the sparklings attention "Carrier," they all said happily as they ran up to Elisabeth "Carrier?" Miko questioned "I think it means, mother in cybertronian language," Jack said while Elisabeth looked at all the sparklings. "Carrier?" Elisabeth questioned while looking at all of the sparklings who were happy to see her_ 'They think I'm their mother' _Elisabeth thought while they all cooed and babbled. "Aww, would you look at the Elisabeth became a Cybertronian and a mother all in one day," Miko said making Elisabeth glare at her too which she raised her arms in defense. Elisabeth sat on the ground and played with the sparklings while Optimus and Megatron both watched from afar with sad optics. 

"Hey what's the matter," Miko said sitting next to Optimus who looked at her and began to play with her while Miko played with Optimus leaving Megatron all alone until Jack sat next to Megatron and he began playing with him. All the sparklings were now worn out from playing and went into recharge "So any idea how to feed them" Jack said "All we gotta do is give them Energon right" Miko said "No the Energon we have is stronger for them" Elisabeth said "Then what do we do" Miko asked "I'll figure it out" Elisabeth said. Elisabeth walked up to the canister and picked it up "Maybe Raf can examine this canister and make a cure for this" Elisabeth said while Miko and Jack watched her "I'll be back I'm going to take the canister to Raf" Elisabeth said as she com linked Raf to open a ground bridge. 

Elisabeth had given the canister to Raf and was now trying to figure out how to make Energon for sparklings when she heard a voice telling her things and she immediately obeyed and made the Energon for the sparklings. Elisabeth then went back to where the sparklings were at just in time to see them wake up "Are you hungry" Elisabeth said while they all cooed and babbled and made their way to Elisabeth. Elisabeth fed all the sparklings and burped them then they all went back to playing with one another while Soundwave stood next to her "Don't you want to play" Elisabeth said but Soundwave didn't say anything and instead got on her lap. Elisabeth watched Soundwave as he held Laserbeak close to him while leaning his helm on her frame and watched the others as they played. 

Elisabeth watched the others while holding Soundwave protectively in her servos too which Soundwave enjoyed as he kept his helm on her frame while holding Laserbeak close to him. Optimus and Megatron had once again fought making Elisabeth get up to stop the two while carrying Soundwave who didn't want to let go of Elisabeth, Optimus, and Megatron both sat on either side of Elisabeth with there hands folded and an angry expression on their faceplates while they watched the others play. "Are you two going to stop fighting?" Elisabeth asked after a while in which they both nodded there helms "Then you can go play but if you two fight again I will ground you both understood" Elisabeth said as they once again nodded "All right then go play" Elisabeth said as they both happily ran to the others to play. 

The Autobots and Decepticons were now recharging letting Elisabeth have some time to herself** 'Raf how's the examination going' **Elisabeth said through the comlink** 'It's alright I'm still trying to figure out what the mist is and how to reverse the effects to make them go back to their old selves' **Raf said. **'Alright is Miko and Jack there' **Elisabeth said** 'Yea they're here along with Mrs.Darby' **Raf said. **'Could they bridge over here and take care of the sparklings for a few so I can go for a ride' **Elisabeth said **'No problem I'm bridging them now' **Raf said. Jack, Miko, and June were bridged to Elisabeth's coordinates while Elisabeth put Soundwave next to a boulder making sure she didn't wake him. "Can you handle them for a few hours?" Elisabeth asked "Of course Elisa you go have your alone time I'm sure you need it," June said placing her hand on Elisabeth's while she smiled up at her and she returned the smile then got up and walked towards the exit.

"If you need anything just tell Raf to call me," Elisabeth said "Yea we know now go they'll be fine," Miko said while Elisabeth hesitated but left the cave only to see it was night time "Wow time does go by fast" Elisabeth said as she transformed into her bipedal mode and drove off. Elisabeth thought about all that has happened today and wondered if it'll be the same when she has sparkling's with Optimus which made her smile then she remembered about Megatron and wondered if she could change his mind._ 'I wonder if Optimus is thinking the same thing'_ Elisabeth thought while she continued driving through the deserted streets _'And what about Megatron would I be able to change his mind and if I did would he want to be apart of my life with Optimus' _Elisabeth thought as she made a u-turn to head back to where she left the sparklings and humans. 

** **


	8. The Cure/Sparkling talk

Elisabeth has been taking care of the sparklings for a few days now while Rafael figured out how to reverse the effects that the canister did to make all the Decepticons and Autobots go back to the way they were "Anything Raf" Jack asked "No" Raf said as he continued his research. Elisabeth was with the sparklings who were trying to leave the cave "No you gotta stay in here" Elisabeth said scolding one of the Decepticons who then began crying while a ground bridge appeared and both Miko and Jack walked through the bridge. "What is going on," Jack asked looking at the crying sparkling who Elisabeth was trying to calm down by holding him "They want to leave the cave" Elisabeth replied while Jack nodded understanding the situation while Miko began to play with the sparkling which in turn caused them all to start playing with Miko except for Soundwave. 

Soundwave, as usual, sat on Elisabeth's lap while he watched the others play as he held Laserbeak close to him and laid his helm on her frame "So has Raf figured out how to reverse the effects?" Elisabeth asked "Not yet but he's working on it," Jack said as he played with Arcee, Optimus, and Megatron. "I'm sure he'll figure it out soon," Miko said as she played with Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen "I hope so," Elisabeth said as she looked down at Soundwave who was asleep with Laserbeak in his servos. Elisabeth watched the others while they played with each other and both Jack and Miko which made Elisabeth smile. _'I wonder if Optimus even wants Sparklings' _Elisabeth thought while looking at Optimus who was playing with Jack while the others played with Miko "Elisa you ok?" Jack said gaining Miko's attention "Yea I'm fine just thinking," Elisabeth said looking down. 

Jack nodded and went back to playing with Optimus while Miko approached Elisabeth "What's up" Miko said "What is it Miko" Elisabeth said knowing all too well that Miko was up to something "You want sparklings don't you" Miko said making ELisaebth look at Miko "You rea my mind" Elisabeth said while Miko smiled. "Well once we get Optimus back to normal you can ask him," Miko said "It's not that simple Miko," Elisabeth said, "What do you mean?" Miko asked looking at Elisabeth. "Just don't worry about it," Elisabeth said "You are my friend and I will worry," Miko said as Jack walked up to the two "What's the conversation about?" Jack asked as he sat down. "Elisabeth wants sparkling's," Miko said making Jack's eyes widen "Whoa really," Jack said "Yes but it's not that simple," Elisabeth said while staring at Soundwave who was listening to the whole thing and recording. 

Jack looked at Elisabeth "What do you mean it's not that simple?" Jack asked "What if Optimus doesn't want sparklings," Elisabeth said "No way I'm sure Optimus would jump at the chance to have sparklings with you," Miko said while Elisabeth sighed. Jack looked at Elisabeth who was looking down at Soundwave in her hands "I'm sure Optimus wants sparklings you just have to ask" Jack said making Elisabeth sigh "I guess I could ask him" Elisabeth said while Miko and Jack smiled. Elisabeth was now playing with Optimus and Megatron as they cooed and babbled happily making Elisabeth smile** 'Elisabeth I did it I reversed the effects of the canister' **Rafael said through the comlink **'That's great Raf' **Elisabeth replied then the ground bridge opened and Raf stepped through. 

Rafael activated the canister making mist appear everywhere, once the mist cleared all the Autobots and Decepticons were back to there original sizes "You did it Rafael" Ratchet said as Miko and Jack stepped through the ground bridge. Everyone was now back at base doing their own thing while Optimus and Ratchet talked leaving Elisabeth to stand all by herself in the corner and watch. Optimus and Ratchet noticed this and walked over to Elisabeth "You were great you know" Ratchet said making Elisabeth look at him confused "At taking care of us when we were sparklings" Ratchet said making Elisabeth nod her head. "What was Jack, Miko, and yourself talking about?" Optimus asked "Nothing too interesting" Elisabeth replied. 

Ratchet raised his optic ridge while looking at Elisabeth "If it's not that important then why don't you just tell us" Ratchet said "Because it's not that important" Elisabeth said looking at Ratchet while Optimus raised his optic ridge. Elisabeth excused herself and walked to Optimus' berthroom to have some alone time leaving both Optimus and Ratchet to ask Miko if they could talk in private. "Miko may you tell me what Elisabeth, Jack, and yourself were talking about in the cave," Optimus said "Oh sure Elisabeth was wondering if you wanted any sparklings," Miko said within turn led to Ratchet's optics to widen while Optimus smiled at the thought of having sparklings with Elisabeth. Optimus walked to his shared room with Elisabeth to talk to her about what Miko said and why she didn't just pull him aside to tell him how she felt when Optimus walked into the room he saw Elisabeth sitting on the berth with her servos covering her face. 

Optimus walked up to Elisabeth and removed her servos from her face startling her a little "Optimus" Elisabeth said looking at Optimus "May we speak" Optimus asked with a gentle voice making Elisabeth raise her optic ridge "Sure" Elisabeth said as she scooted over to give Optimus some room to sit. Optimus sat down on the berth and looked at Elisabeth "Why did you not tell me you would like to have sparklings" Optimus said making Elisabeth's optics widen "Who told you?" Elisabeth asked while Optimus smiled. "Miko did," Optimus said while Elisabeth made a mental note to speak to Miko later about keeping secrets "Elisabeth," Optimus said making her look at him while he awaited her answer. 

"Optimus what is the point of having sparklings in the middle of a war," Elisabeth said while Optimus looked at her "There may be no advantages with a sparkling but one thing I do know is that it will give me a reason to stop the fighting and to restore Cybertron," Optimus said as he grabbed Elisabeth's servo and held it in his. "Elisabeth I would like to have sparklings with you," Optimus said making Elisabeth stare at Optimus shocked "N-now?" Elisabeth asked. "Whenever you are ready" Optimus replied as he inched forward and kissed Elisabeth putting as much passion into the kiss as he could while Elisabeth returned the kiss. Optimus gentle pushed Elisabeth down onto the berth while Elisabeth instinctively put her servos around his neck while Optimus deepened the kiss.

Optimus soon pulled away for air but kept his optics trained on Elisabeth "Would you like to try for sparklings now?" Optimus asked "Why don't we wait until we have the base all to ourselves," Elisabeth said making Optimus nod while thinking of ways to get the Autobots out of the base for a day. Optimus and Elisabeth were now back in the main room watching the others as they spent time with there human friends. It was now time for the humans to go home while Elisabeth walked to her and Optimus' room with Optimus in tow "I'm going to recharge Optimus" Elisabeth said "I will join you" Optimus said making Elisabeth chuckle. Optimus and Elisabeth were both laying on the berth as Optimus held Elisabeth close to her "How many sparklings would you like to have?" Optimus questioned Elisabeth "I don't know how many would you like to have?" Elisabeth asked. 

"Hmm three is good enough for me," Optimus said while Elisabeth nodded "What gender?" Elisabeth asked "Two mechs and a femme" Optimus replied while Elisabeth smiled "What about you?" Optimus asked "The same thing you said" Elisabeth replied making Optimus smile "You should recharge," Optimus said kissing Elisabeth's cheek. Elisabeth smiled then slowly fell into recharge with Optimus following close behind. The next day Elisabeth woke up to see Optimus was still in recharge so she quietly and gently removed his servo from her waist then got up and walked out towards the main room where she saw Ratchet standing at the monitor. "Good morning Doc," Elisabeth said gaining Ratchet's attention "Good morning my little sparkling" Ratchet said making Elisabeth smiled.

"What are you doing awake early in the morning," Elisabeth asked "I could ask you the same thing," Ratchet said making Elisabeth chuckle, "I asked you first though," Elisabeth said looking at Ratchet who sighed. "I couldn't recharge so I stayed up," Ratchet said making Elisabeth frown "How come?" Elisabeth asked, "Do you really want sparklings?" Ratchet asked, "Yes is there something wrong with that?" Elisabeth asked. "No, it's just that you've grown up three days after you were turned into a Cybertronian and I've barely had any time to spend with you as a sire and sparkling would," Ratchet said making Elisabeth frown. Optimus walked into the room after hearing the conversation "Elisabeth why don't you spend the day with Ratchet" Optimus said making both Elisabeth and Ratchet look at him shocked. 


	9. Megatron Takes Elisabeth

Ratchet looked at Optimus with shock "Are you certain Optimus?" Ratchet asked while Elisabeth looked between the two of them also shocked "She is your sparkling old friend and I would not want to ruin your friendship with your sparkling" Optimus said while Ratchet listened then nodded. Elisabeth and Ratchet had both decided to drive around together for the day to spend some time with each other and catch up on things. Ratchet and Elisabeth both transformed into there bipedal forms and left the base leaving Optimus and the others alone for a few hours. Elisabeth drove next to Ratchet in silence until Ratchet decided to break the silence "So how has being a Cybertronian been for my little sparkling" Ratchet asked "It's been good I've enjoyed it so far" Elisabeth said making Ratchet smile. 

Ratchet and Elisabeth continued making small talk while driving to nowhere in particular as they enjoyed each others company when they heard the sounds of jet engines "Scrap" Ratchet said as he looked at his scanners and saw that Decepticons were closing in on them. Elisabeth and Ratchet both dodged there shoots until Elisabeth was struck by one and transformed then slid to a stop. Elisabeth looked up as Decepticons circled her "Get away from her" Ratchet said as he attacked the Decepticons only to be harmed by Starscream "DAD" Elisabeth yelled as she got up but someone hit her across the helm making everything go dark. Ratchet watched Megatron hit Elisabeth across her helm with his plasma cannon "ELISABETH" Ratchet yelled as she fell to the floor unconscious. 

"Lord Megatron what do we do with the Autobot medic" Starscream said while Ratchet stared at Elisabeth frame on the ground "Leave him be," Megatron said as he picked up Elisabeth while the Nemesis hovered above them and a tube came down from the ship and took Megatron and the others back on the Nemesis. Ratchet called for an emergency ground bridge which opened up in a few seconds and Optimus came running through the ground bridge "Where's Elisa?" Optimus asked worried about his spark mate "Megatron took her" Ratchet said staring up at the sky as the Nemesis disappeared. Elisabeth slowly opened her optics and noticed she was in a very dark room, Elisabeth got up from the berth and looked around the room until she heard footsteps coming from outside in which she immediately hid behind the shelf that was in the room. 

Megatron walked into his room only to see that Elisabeth was missing "Elisabeth are you hiding from me" Megatron called out while looking around until his red optics landed on blue ones that were behind his shelf where he had his dark Energon. Megatron walked to the shelf and pushed it aside while Elisabeth stared at Megatron in surprise "How did you find me" Elisabeth asked while Megatron smiled. "You are not a very good hider," Megatron said staring at Elisabeth while she stared back at him "So I take it you were the one who planned to kidnap me," Elisabeth said "Indeed" Megatron replied. "Now my question is why?" Elisabeth asked looking at Megatron.

"I-I wanted to see you," Megatron said while Elisabeth raised an optic ridge "You wanted to see me?" Elisabeth said surprised by what Megatron had just said "Yes" Megatron said not caring to hide his feelings. "Megatron why would you want to see me," Elisabeth said "Well you were injured badly by Starscream and I wanted to make sure that you were online," Megatron said. "You could have just tracked me," Elisabeth said looking at Megatron "Yes I could have but I wanted to see you faceplate to faceplate," Megatron said while Elisabeth crossed her servos. "Is there something your not telling me Megatron?" Elisabeth said while Megatron looked away from Elisabeth but Elisabeth grabbed his faceplate and made Megatron look at her. 

Elisabeth smiled at Megatron while she moved her hands away from him but Megatron grabbed them and placed them back on his faceplates enjoying her touch. "There is something else your not telling me," Elisabeth said while Megatron hummed. Megatron looked at Elisabeth and admired her frame and without thinking, he placed his servos on her waist making her jump slightly from the sudden contact of Megatron's hands. They stayed like that for a few minutes until someone knocked on Megatron's door making them quickly retract there hands but still looked at each other with a smile on their faceplates. Megatron then answered the door while Elisabeth stood by the berth as Megatron talked with the person on the other side of the door. 

Once Megatron finished talking with the other bot he closed the door and looked at Elisabeth "I'm afraid I'll have to leave you alone for a few megacycles will you be alright on your own" Megatron said "Of course" Elisabeth replied. Megatron smiled then did the unexpected and kissed Elisabeth on the lips which surprised Elisabeth then pulled away "I'll be back in a few SweetSpark" Megatron said then walked out of the berthroom leaving Elisabeth alone. Elisabeth looked around the berthroom for a little bit looking at all the shelves until she got bored and decided to look around the Nemesis for a little bit. Elisabeth walked out of the room and began looking around the Nemesis _"Wow this ship is huge' _Elisabeth thought as she turned a corner only to run smack into someone causing her to fall on the floor. 

Elisabeth looked up to see Starscream standing in front of her with his servos crossed "What are you doing?" Starscream asked glaring at Elisabeth "Looking around" Elisabeth replied "Your spying on us" Starscream said as he grabbed Elisabeth by the throat "You glitch" Starscream said while Elisabeth gasped for air. Starscream was about to cut Elisabeth's side when someone grabbed Starscream by the throat. Elisabeth fell to the floor coughing for air while Starscream gasped for air and looked to see who grabbed him by the throat. Megatron glared at Starscream then threw him across the hall "If you ever lay a servo on Elisabeth I will blast your spark to pieces" Megatron said while Elisabeth sat on the floor watching the whole fight between Starscream and Megatron "Y-yes my lord" Starscream said as he got up then ran away from Megatron. 


	10. Optimus Rescues Elisabeth

Optimus sat on his berth with his helm in his hands as he sighed thinking of ways he could have prevented Megatron from taking Elisabeth from him _'I should have been there' _Optimus thought but then decided against the idea. _'Ratchet wanted to spend some time with his sparkling that is the reason I did not go' _Optimus thought as he removed his faceplate from his hands and stared at the empty spot beside him and frowned. _'I'll get you back SweetSpark' _Optimus thought as he got up from his berth and walked out of the room making his way towards the main room where the other Autobots were at along with there human companions. Optimus did not say a word to the others and instead walked to the monitor and began typing on the monitor to try and find Elisabeth's location. 

Elisabeth awoke to the sound of the door sliding open and pedes hitting the floor "Elisa are you awake" Megatron said while Elisabeth kept her optics closed and listened to his every movement. Megatron smirked and placed his digits on Elisabeth's leg making her flinch a bit while Megatron smirked and moved his hand up towards Elisabeth's waist making Elisabeth shiver in delight. Megatron continued his movement until he was at Elisabeth's cheek "I know your awake Elisa" Megatron said making Elisabeth smile then she opened her eyes and looked up at Megatron. Megatron smiled down at her revealing his sharp dentas "Is there something you needed?" Elisabeth asked looking at Megatron "Yes there is something I need" Megatron replied as he began to inch his faceplate towards Elisabeth's. 

Elisabeth stared up at Megatron as he inched closer to her faceplate until they were milliseconds apart then Megatron roughly kissed Elisabeth nearly making her fall off the other side of the bed but Megatron grabbed her before she could fall. Elisabeth was shocked at first but then wrapped her servos around Megatron and kissed back, Elisabeth was now walking down the dark corridors of the Nemesis with Megatron at her side. Elisabeth looked around and wondered how the Decepticons managed to live on the ship with barely any lighting and little space. "Is there something you are looking for SweetSpark?" Megatron asked as he grabbed Elisabeth's hand and held it in a tight grip but not tight enough to hurt Elisabeth "No just looking around" Elisabeth said as she looked up at Megatron who had stopped and was now looking down at Elisabeth. 

"Very well but if you are thinking of escaping I will catch you and lock you in our room," Megatron said in which Elisabeth nodded and continued walking with Megatron to the control room of the Nemesis. Once in the control room, Megatron walked up to Soundwave with Elisabeth "Have you decoded any relics yet Soundwave" Megatron asked in which Soundwave nodded his head and showed a relic beacon "Good call in Hardshell and the Insecticons" Megatron said in which Soundwave nodded and called the Decepticons. Once they arrived in the control room Elisabeth was quick to hide behind Megatron given that the Insecticons nearly killed her once "Hardshell I would like you to fetch this relic for me" Megatron said "Yes Lord Megatron" Hardshell said just as a ground bridge appeared behind them and they went through the ground bridge to the location of the relic. 

Elisabeth got out from behind Megatron after the Insecticons left "I will speak with you later" Megatron said looking down at Elisabeth who looked up at him and nodded "Soundwave keep a close optic on Elisabeth I'll be back in a few cycles" Megatron said while Soundwave nodded. Megatron then left the room leaving Elisabeth alone with Soundwave in which Elisabeth faced Soundwave only to see a smiley face pop up on his monitor making Elisabeth smile back at Soundwave. Elisabeth watched Soundwave work on decoding another relic while Elisabeth looked around the control room then out the window of the Nemesis _'How do I get out of here I want to go back to Optimus and the others' _Elisabeth thought then sighed gaining Soundwave's attention.

Soundwave put his hand on Elisabeth's shoulder making Elisabeth look at him "Soundwave I don't feel wanted here" Elisabeth said then looked down but soon felt one of Soundwave's digits under her chin making her look at him in which she obeyed. "You are wanted," Soundwave said in Megatron's voice "I don't feel like I am wanted I mean Starscream tried to kill me yesterday," Elisabeth said "Lord Megatron punished him for doing so," Soundwave said in Megatron's voice once more. Elisabeth nodded and looked out the window again while Soundwave stared at Elisabeth with pity, out of nowhere Soundwave and Elisabeth both began to hear shooting. "Optimus?" Elisabeth questioned while Soundwave got in front o Elisabeth defensively as he pointed his blaster at the door.

"No, wait Soundwave you have to pretend you caught me," Elisabeth said making Soundwave look at Elisabeth "Megatron pretended to take me away from Optimus and the others by force now you have to pretend that you are forcing me to help you decode the Iacon relics," Elisabeth said in which Soundwave hesitated but did as told. Soundwave pointed the blaster at Elisabeth's head "Hit me" Elisabeth said in which Soundwave quickly rejected. "Soundwave you have to do what I say otherwise they'll be suspicious," Elisabeth said in which Soundwave once again hesitated but hit Elisabeth across the helm enough to cause a dent but not hurt Elisabeth. Elisabeth was now on the floor with Soundwave pointing his blaster at Elisabeth just as Optimus and Bumblebee came through the door and pointed there blasters at Soundwave. 

Elisabeth looked between Optimus, Bumblebee, and Soundwave "Bumblebee get Elisa" Optimus said making Bumblebee nod and walked towards Elisabeth while still aiming his blaster at Soundwave. Once Bumblebee was next to Elisabeth he put his right side blaster away and helped Elisabeth to her feet then slowly went back to Optimus in which Soundwave began to shoot at Optimus and Bumblebee being careful not to shoot Elisabeth. Bumblebee quickly got Elisabeth out of the control center and ran towards the platform of the ship with Optimus at there heel. Once at the platform Optimus quickly com linked Ratchet for an emergency ground bridge while Decepticons came out of the ship shooting at Elisabeth, Bumblebee, and Optimus in which Optimus and Bumblebee shot some of the Decepticons as a ground bridge appeared behind them and they all went through the bridge back to base. 


	11. Elisabeth Rescues Bulkhead

Elisabeth was now being examined by Ratchet while Optimus stood next to his Sparkmate waiting for Ratchet to finish the examination, "She will be fine just has some dents" Ratchet said "Understood Ratchet thank you" Optimus said then looked at Elisabeth. Elisabeth looked up at Optimus and smiled at him then got up "So what have I missed" Elisabeth asked "Well we decoded another Iacon Relic" Ratchet said in which Elisabeth nodded. "Who went to get it?" Elisabeth asked "Bulkhead" Optimus replied "Megatron sent the Insecticons to get a relic it was near a volcano," Elisabeth said "That's the same spot Bulkhead went to," Ratchet said making Elisabeth worry for Bulkhead's safety. "Bulkhead has been through worst he can handle the Insecticons," Optimus said in which both Elisabeth and Ratchet nodded.

Optimus and Ratchet had left the base to investigate an Energon deposit that was located in a cave while Elisabeth stayed behind waiting for Bulkhead to call for a ground bridge back to base. Elisabeth was staring at the monitor waiting for a comlink from Bulkhead when Agent Fowler came into the base through the elevator and walked up to Elisabeth "Where's everyone?" Agent Fowler asked looking at Elisabeth. "Bulkhead is getting a relic and both Optimus and Ratchet went to a cave to get some Energon that they located," Elisabeth said making Agent Fowler nod his head and stayed with Elisabeth waiting for a comlink from one of the Autobots. Elisabeth sighed for the fourth time making Agent Fowler roll his eyes "Calm down I'm sure they are fine" Agent Fowler said making Elisabeth nod her helm then laid her body against the rail near the monitors. 

Elisabeth was starting to get worried for Bulkhead and wondered if he was alright "Bulkhead is taking a long time" Agent Fowler said making Elisabeth more worried "I'm going to see if he's alright" Elisabeth said making Agent Fowler snap his head in her direction. "No way it's too dangerous" Agent Fowler said looking at Elisabeth who was typing on the monitor "Bulk can you hear me?" Elisabeth asked then waited for a reply **"I'm alright Elisa" **Bulkhead replied wearily "You don't sound ok" Elisabeth replied. **"Just stay put I'll need a ground bridge in a few" **Bulkhead said making Elisabeth hesitate but she agreed. Elisabeth leaned against the railing waiting for Bulkhead to comlink for a ground bridge "So how's being an Autobot been" Agent Fowler asked "Good" Elisabeth replied looking at the screen. 

Elisabeth and Agent Fowler were both making small talk with each other when Bulkhead com linked for backup "No one except me is here" Elisabeth replied then bit her lip "Com Optimus and tell him Bulkhead needs backup" Agent Fowler said "No it'll be too long of a wait" Elisabeth said as she typed on the monitor. Elisabeth opened the ground bridge and went through it to Bulkhead's location while Agent Fowler called Optimus to tell him that Bulkhead needs immediate aid. **"****Optimus to base Elisabeth open a ground bridge," **Optimus said "Optimus Elisabeth went to aid Bulkhead he's in trouble I'll open a ground bridge," Agent Fowler said as he opened up a ground bridge for Optimus and Ratchet who quickly went through the ground bridge and back to base. 

Ratchet went straight to the monitor to get Elisabeth's coordinates when a comlink came in **"Fowler open a ground bridge quick" **Elisabeth said making Ratchet quickly open a ground bridge for Elisabeth and Bulkhead. Ratchet and Optimus both looked at the ground bridge while Bumblebee and Arcee came into the base just as Bulkhead went through the ground bridge and slide through the base floor with a hole in his back then Elisabeth flew into the base and slammed into the railing then fell on top of Bulkhead. Elisabeth and Bulkhead were quickly rushed to med bay in which Ratchet began working on them both while Optimus and Miko were held back in the main room of the base. After a few hours Bulkhead and Elisabeth were both stabilized. 


	12. The Destruction Of The Autobot Base

Elisabeth and Bulkhead were both fully healed from the relic situation that happened months ago and are both on their feet again in which Elisabeth was confined to base and learned cybertronian biology and how to fix and weld their frame when needed. Elisabeth was currently in her and Optimus' room laying on the berth looking up at the ceiling when Optimus came in "What are you doing SweetSpark?" Optimus asked "Nothing," Elisabeth said making Optimus smirk. "There is something that we can accomplish," Optimus said walking towards Elisabeth "What is it that we could accomplish Optimus?" Elisabeth asked while the Prime inched closer to Elisabeth until he was next to his Sparkmate. Elisabeth stared at Optimus with a raised optic ridge until Optimus smashed his lips onto hers surprising her but she instantly kissed back. 

Optimus got on top of Elisabeth and began kissing down to her neck cables while using his hands to ravage her body in which Elisabeth wrapped her servos around Optimus' neck while moaning as Optimus continued his assault on Elisabeth's neck. Optimus then went back to kissing Elisabeth while his hand made it's way to her interface panel in which he removed then proceed to enter one of his digits into her valve making Elisabeth arch her back. Optimus moved his digit in and out of her valve at a steady pace while kissing down to her neck cables once more as Elisabeth moaned and grabbed onto the side of the berth as Optimus continued his assault on her neck while increasing his pace. Optimus then removed his digit and proceeded to remove his interface panel giving Elisabeth a view of his spike "Optimus are you sure-" "Yes SweetSpark it'll fit" Optimus said cutting her off. 

Optimus positioned himself in front of her valve then looked at Elisabeth as he entered her valve until he felt her seal still intact. "I'll have to break the seal it may hurt at first but I promise it'll get better," Optimus said in which Elisabeth nodded. Optimus then pulled back and gave one hard thrust breaking her seal in which Elisabeth bit back a yell of pain while tears fell from her optics too which Optimus wiped away as he moved in and out in a slow pace at first letting Elisabeth adjust. Optimus then began to speed up his pace while keeping his optics on Elisabeth "Optimus" Elisabeth moaned out "Say my name again" Optimus said "Optimus" Elisabeth moaned in which Optimus quickened his pace. Elisabeth was reaching her climax "Optimus I'm close" Elisabeth said "So am I SweetSpark" Optimus said just as Elisabeth reached her climax in which Optimus followed soon after. 

Optimus laid down next to Elisabeth and pulled her closer to his frame while going into shut down, a few hours later Elisabeth woke up to see Optimus still in recharge "Optimus" Elisabeth said gently. Optimus woke up from recharge and looked at Elisabeth "Yes SwwetSpark" Optimus said "Shouldn't we go to the main room with the others" Elisabeth said in which Optimus nodded. Optimus and Elisabeth both got up and put there interface panels back on then as Elisabeth was about to walk out Optimus grabbed Elisabeth by her servo and pulled her to him kissing her. Once they broke apart Optimus and Elisabeth both went out towards the main room to see that all the Autobots were already there waiting for the two lovers to enter the main room. 

Optimus and the other Autobots had left to Cybertron where Megatron was at with Miko, Jack, and Rafael who were captured by Megatron as leverage to hold Optimus back from attacking. Elisabeth and Ratchet were waiting for Optimus to comlink them to send a ground bridge to there coordinate so they can bring the kids back to base unharmed "You think they're ok" Elisabeth asked Ratchet "Of course" Ratchet said in which Elisabeth nodded. "Ratchet, please open a space bridge," Optimus said through the comlink too which Ratchet opened the space bridge to there coordinate and they walked into the base with the kids in a canister. "You destroyed the one thing that could have restored Cybertron, Optimus we needed that," Ratchet said as the Autobots stood around the base until the alarm goes off signaling someone is outside the base. 

Ratchet opens the live video link that shows us the outside of the base "By the Allspark" Ratchet says "What?" Elisabeth asks "The Nemesis is outside," Ratchet said making the Autobots all nervous. All the Autobots went outside to the roof only to see the Nemesis hovering above the base "What do we do Optimus" Arcee asks while the others looked at Optimus awaiting his response. "We must scatter around the world," Optimus said looking at everyone as they nodded, all the Autobots were now being scattered around the world making Elisabeth the last one to be scattered. "SweetSpark," Optimus said making Elisabeth look up at her "Yes Optimus," Elisabeth said "I love you," Optimus said as he pulled Elisabeth closer and kissed her "I love you too Optimus," Elisabeth said then she transformed then went through the ground bridge into another place just as Optimus and Megatron destroy the base at the same time. 


	13. Megatron and Elisabeth

Elisabeth drove through the countryside by herself while she thought about the others and if they were all right and unharmed in which she soon snapped out of her thoughts when she heard an all to familiar jet engine. Megatron landed in front of Elisabeth who stopped and transformed "Are you unharmed SweetSpark" Megatron asked in which Elisabeth nodded. Megatron then walked up to Elisabeth and placed his servo behind her back then pulled her closer to him "Shall we head back to the Nemesis" Megatron said too which Elisabeth nodded. Megatron then called for a ground bridge which appeared in front of them and they both went through the ground bridge back to the Nemesis "Soundwave your in charge for the time being" Megatron said as he walked out of the main room and towards his berthroom with Elisabeth. 

Optimus laid against some boulders while Smokescreen watched him with saddened optics "Optimus just hang in there I can find Elisabeth" Smokescreen said while Optimus stared at the cave roof. "No I do not wish for her to see me like this" Optimus said as he began to drift into shutdown "No Optimus stay with me" Smokescreen said as Optimus went into shutdown. Optimus was now face to face with Alpha Trion _"Optimus I see you have come" _Alpha Trion spoke _"With all due respect Alpha Trion but I do not wish to be here I wish to be with Elisa"_ Optimus said as he stared at Alpha Trion. _"I know you do Optimus and you will not be one with the Allspark I simply brought you here to inform you of something" _Alpha Trion said confusing Optimus. _"What is it you wish to inform me of" _Optimus asked _"Elisabeth has two Spark Mates" _Alpha Trion said _"Who is the second Spark Mate" _Optimus asked _"Megatron" _Alpha Trion said making Optimus' optics widen. 

Optimus stared at Alpha Trion in shock and confusion _"Why is Megatron Elisa's second Spark Mate" _Optimus asked _"Because she may be the only one who can divert Megatron from his cause" _Alpha Trion said in which Optimus nodded. Optimus then began to awaken from shutdown and opened his optics to see Smokescreen still there looking at him with worried optics "I am alright Smokescreen" Optimus said but Smokescreen was not to convinced. Smokescreen and Optimus both sat down in silence while Optimus thought of everything that Alpha Trion had said. **_"If Elisa could change Megatron's ways then we would be able to restore cybertron to its former glory and both Megatron and I will be able to show Elisabeth our home" _**Optimus thought and smiled at the thought. 

Megatron and Elisabeth both laid in each other's servos while Elisabeth thought about Optimus and if he was alright "Elisa" Megatron said making Elisabeth stare up at Megatron "Yes Megatron" Elisabeth said "Do you truly feel the same way about Optimus" Megatron asked too which Elisabeth adjusted herself so she could look at Megatron. "Yes Megatron Optimus was the first to ever show any interest in me or that I even mattered to someone" Elisabeth said making Megatron a little jealous. "Do you feel the same way about me" Megatron asked Elisabeth "Of course I do Megatron, you did save me from nearly dying during the cave in when I was still human" Elisabeth said making Megatron smile. Elisabeth scooted closer to Megatron's helm then kissed him while putting all her passion into the kiss while Megatron froze up at first but then quickly kissed Elisabeth back with equal passion. 

Megatron and Elisabeth both pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes "Megatron if I asked you to stop what you are doing and be with both Optimus and I what would you say" Elisabeth asked in which Megatron opened his mouth to speak but closed it when no words formed. Elisabeth frowned at this and looked away from Megatron "Do you not want to be with Optimus and I" Elisabeth asked "Of course i do SweetSpark I wish to make you the happiest femme" Megatron said making Elisabeth smile. "But there is one thing" Megatron said which made Elisabeth look at Megatron "What is it" Elisabeth said "What about the others" Megatron said "What others?" Elisabeth asked confused. 

"The Autobots and also the Decepticons" Megatron said looking at Elisabeth "Well you are the leader of the Decepticons so I am sure that they'll listen to you and as for the Autobots Optimus and I will handle them" Elisabeth said making Megatron nod his helm. Megatron and Elisabeth then laid in each others servos for a bit longer until Megatron decided to take things to another level "Elisa" Megatron called in which Elisabeth looked at Megatron in time to be captured in a passionate and fiery kiss by the warlord. Megatron quickly flipped Elisabeth onto her back while Megatron towered over her small frame then pulled away from the kiss. "Elisabeth may I frag you" Megatron asked "Of course Megatron" Elisabeth said in which Megatron wasted no time in removing both of there interface panels and proceeded with his intentions.

Megatron entered Elisabeth while staring at Elisabeth to observe her reaction to what he was doing to her "Your seal has been broken"Megatron said staring at Elisabeth "Optimus and I have already bonded" Elisabeth said making Megatron nod his helm and proceed with his goal. Megatron began to move at a steady pace while Elisabeth wrapped her servos around Megatron's neck while Megatron picked up his pace to which Elisabeth arched her back slightly too which Megatron picked up his pace. Elisabeth began to moan out Megatron's name while Megatron steadily increased his movements while moving his helm down to meets Elisabeth's neck cables in which Megatron began to kiss her neck cables while placing his servos on her breast plate too which Elisabeth gasped at the sudden touch. 

Megatron quickened his pace while moving his dermas along Elisabeth's neck cables as his servos made there way towards her port and entered on of his digits into her port making Elisabeth yell out Megatron's name too which he smiled. Megatron continued moving his digit in and out of Elisabeth's port while quickening his pace "Megatron I can't take it much longer" Elisabeth said "Then don't my SweetSpark" Megatron said in which Elisabeth let her overload hit her in which Megatron soon followed. Megatron then pulled out and laid next to Elisabeth pulling her closer to him "Did you enjoy yourself" Megatron asked "Of course I did Megatron" Elisabeth said looking at Megatron. Megatron and Elisabeth soon fell into recharge not knowing that all of the Decepticons had been outside there door listening to the whole thing. 


	14. Restoring Cybertron/A New Beginning

Elisabeth woke up from recharge to see that Megatron was not next to her too which she looked around the room but did not find any signs of Megatron. Elisabeth got up from the berth and put her interface panel back on then went to look for Megatron, Elisabeth walked out of the room and began her search for Megatron around the Nemesis. Megatron had just finished addressing the Decepticons that they will no longer continue their plans when Elisabeth walked into the main room. All the Decepticons looked towards Elisabeth who stood at the doorway staring at them when Megatron came up next to her and stood by his spark mates side.

Elisabeth stood by her spark mate and took his servo in hers too which Megatron quickly accepted and held her servo while the Decepticons went back to walking around the ship. "Why were they staring at me Megatron?" Elisabeth asked "I informed them that we are no longer following through with our plan and that the Decepticons no longer exist," Megatron said making Elisabeth smile "Thank you Megatron," Elisabeth said in which Megatron nodded. Elisabeth and Megatron both went to the main control and watched Soundwave as he worked on locating Optimus. 

"Megatron do you think Optimus could have survived the destruction of the Autobot base?" Elisabeth asked making Megatron smirk on the inside. _"If Optimus didn't survive the blast then that would mean Elisabeth is all mine," _Megatron thought then earned a light hit on his side making him look down to see an unpleased Elisabeth. "Apologies I should not have thought of that" Megatron said making Elisabeth nod then look back at the screen just as Optimus' location popped up on the screen. "He's alive," Elisabeth said smiling at the monitor while Megatron inwardly growled in annoyance. 

"Lord Megatron Optimus seems to be heading towards us," said one of the former Decepticons too which Megatron immediately walked towards the outer deck. Elisabeth was quick to follow Megatron to make sure he did not cause any trouble with Optimus, Elisabeth, and Megatron were now standing on the open deck with Optimus across from them in which Elisabeth went up to Optimus and gave him a hug. "Optimus I missed you," Elisabeth said "Same to you sweet spark," Optimus said as he engulfed Elisabeth in a hug in which Elisabeth returned.

Elisabeth and Optimus both pulled away from the hug while Megatron glared at Optimus "Alpha Trion told me of your secret" Optimus said in which Elisabeth looked down. "I was going to tell you Optimus I just did not know how," Elisabeth said then Optimus put his servo under Elisabeth's chin and picked her head up "It is alright Sweet spark I understand why," Optimus said making Elisabeth smile. Elisabeth then turned towards Megatron to see him slightly glaring at Optimus "Megatron" Elisabeth said with slight authority in her voice making him look at her to see her unpleased faceplate. 

Megatron sighed and apologized to Optimus then walked into the Nemesis with Elisabeth and Optimus following him to the main bridge where Soundwave had found the location of the other Autobots. Once all the Autobots were located Optimus addressed them that the war was over and that if it had not been for Elisabeth no one would have stopped Megatron from his plans. Elisabeth walked up to Jack and the others and crouched down to their level "Looks like this is goodbye" Raf said looking up at Elisabeth. Elisabeth gave a nod to her friends "I guess so" Elisabeth said looking at Miko who had a tear fall from her eyes. 

"Don't you ever forget about us, Elisabeth?" Miko said as more tears streamed down her face while Elisabeth let a single tear fall from her optic"I won't I promise," Elisabeth said as she stared at the three humans. Elisabeth then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Optimus staring down at her with pity. "Optimus promise us you'll take care of Elisabeth," Miko said as the others looked at him "I promise to not let anything happen to Elisa," Optimus said staring at the three humans on the floor. Elisabeth then got up and gave one last look at her friends and home before walking to the Nemesis with Optimus. 

Elisabeth grabbed onto Optimus' servo to which he held Elisabeth's in his as they walked onto the Nemesis and towards the main deck while the Nemesis flew away from Earth and towards Cybertron. Elisabeth stood in the middle of Optimus and Megatron while they arrived in Cybertron and the Nemesis landed on the planet. Megatron and Optimus were currently retrieving the Allspark which is what the planet needed to revive itself back to its original glory. "Your gonna love it here Elisa" Bulkhead said as he walked next to Elisabeth "I hope your right Bulk," Elisabeth said as they heard the engines of the Nemesis. 

Optimus and the others were now at the well of Allspark watching as Optimus opened the canister containing the Allspark too which it flew down the well. A few seconds later colorful orbs flew out of the well and in different directions while everyone watched in awe at the orbs. "So what now?" Elisabeth asked Optimus and Megatron "Now we repair Cybertron and begin our little family," Optimus said while Megatron nodded in agreement. 

_ **3 years later ** _

Optimus watched as his two little mech's played together with Megatron's two mech's while the two femme's were both indoors with their carrier playing. Megatron sat next to Optimus as he watched his mech's play "This may have been the best decision I ever made Optimus" Megatron spoke. "The same goes for me as well Megatron," Optimus said then sat down in silence enjoying their sparklings play with one another. Elisabeth and the two femme's walked out of the house a few minutes later too which the two femme's went to play with their brothers. Elisabeth sat down in between Optimus and Megatron and watched their sparklings play while Elisabeth held both Optimus' and Megatron's servo. 


End file.
